


an oath, a promise

by Meanderfall



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: ??? i think, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and cheek kisses and back of hand kisses, hush we're here for fluff not canon timeline things, im serious this is some of the sappiest shit ive written, set post s12, somewhere during chorus timeline, there is a tiny pinch of angst but dont worry it gets quickly overwhelmed by sap, this is essentially domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meanderfall/pseuds/Meanderfall
Summary: Wash starts heading off when a hand wraps around his wrist, holding him in place. He turns to see Tucker smiling impishly at him, and then he's leaning in, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Surprise is quickly replaced with pleasure, his heart fluttering in his chest.





	an oath, a promise

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this quickly for fun, both to get back in the tuckington mood and as a little gift for a friend bc i figured we were both due for some cute tuckington fluff, and i actually ended up really liking this piece of writing so here it is! hope you guys like it!
> 
> Title comes from this quote: "A kiss, when all is told, what is it? An oath taken a little closer, a promise more exact. A wish that longs to be confirmed, a rosy circle drawn around the verb 'to love'. A kiss is a secret which takes the lips for the ear, a moment of infinity humming like a bee, a communion tasting of flowers, a way of breathing in a little of the heart and tasting a little of the soul with the edge of the lips!" Edmond Rostand, Cyrano de Bergerac

It starts off as a joke at first. Wash and Tucker have just gotten into a relationship, finally solidifying the tense, uncertain ‘maybe’ between them into a very enthusiastic ‘yes’.

 

They're arguing a little as they do over breakfast, the other Reds and Blues listening with half an ear and occasionally interjecting. Though, for once their argument has much less genuine exasperation and annoyance and a lot more fondness. Wash is almost certain he hears one of the others mutter “I guess they finally fucked the sexual tension away” along with an agreeing “thank Christ”, but he refuses to acknowledge it and pretends he didn’t hear anything at all.

 

They're just about to break off, and go their separate ways, each with their own responsibilities on Chorus, when Grif, the little shit, interjects, "Aren't mommy and daddy supposed to kiss each other goodbye?"

 

Grif has a shit-eating grin on his face and Wash rolls his eyes, biting back an instinctive retort. He's learned by now that sometimes it’s better not to engage. At the very least, his sanity will thank him. And a part of him is worried that maybe their relationship is too new to gracefully take heckling from the peanut gallery.

 

He starts heading off when a hand wraps around his wrist, holding him in place. He turns to see Tucker smiling impishly at him, and then he's leaning in, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Surprise is quickly replaced with pleasure, his heart fluttering in his chest. Wash is still a little blown away that this is his to hold and have, that he’s allowed to feel this way and be _happy_ after everything he’s seen and done.

 

For a moment anyway, before Tucker ruins it by blowing a raspberry on his cheek. Wash pulls back, hand going to the offended cheek. "Tucker!"

 

Tucker just grins at him, laughter in his voice. "See you later, Wash."

 

Because Wash is a Responsible and Mature Adult, he doesn't pull the same trick on Tucker the next time he sees him. He just greets him hello with a peck on the cheek.

 

No, instead he waits until the next day, because revenge is best when they don't see it coming.

 

* * *

 

It becomes a habit after that. They peck each other hello and goodbye, and the raspberries and over exaggerated "mwah"s taper off, until it's just the quiet press of lips on skin.

 

The pleased thrill Wash gets every time it happens soon gets replaced with a bone deep contentment and affection. He thinks this is what a cat feels like, lazing the afternoon away in a warm patch of sunlight, purring. Wash can easily imagine himself spending the rest of his life basking in Tucker's love.

 

It gets so commonplace that Wash doesn't even think twice about one day bringing their interlaced hands up and pressing a soft kiss to the back of Tucker's hand.

 

Apparently Tucker doesn't feel the same way, because Wash can see him tense up a little bit and he swears Tucker's cheeks seem to get a little redder, though it's hard to tell underneath his dark skin. Tucker getting flustered over such a gesture is a surprise. Him trying to play it off ("what am I, a princess? And you're the daring knight trying to save me from a dragon? Pretty sure you're the dragon in this case, buddy") is less so.

 

Wash has no idea what has Tucker so flustered and pleased about those kisses, but Wash takes every opportunity he can to do them. And he starts trying to convey at least a fraction of what he feels into those kisses. Sometimes it's simple affection, _I'm glad you're here_. Other times, he tries to coax out the well of gratitude that every now and then floods his heart out onto Tucker's skin. Most of the time, though, he ends up trying to brand his adoration and devotion onto the back of Tucker’s hand. Every kiss is a soft declaration, _do you see? Do you know what I would do for you? You are my everything. I'm lost without you. I love you._

 

He's pretty sure Tucker can tell.

 

* * *

 

 

Things aren't always ok though. They're still fighting off the pirates, still in the middle of a war, and sometimes things can go wrong.

 

Which is why Wash is currently bleeding out, cradled in Tucker's lap while they wait for reinforcements.

 

"Fuck, Wash, you're going to be ok, got it?! You're going to be just fine!" Tucker’s words are frantic, but the hands pressing down on his wound are steady, and Wash can’t help but feel a little proud of him in this moment. That, or the blood loss is getting to him and everything Tucker does just seems perfect to him right now.

 

"I am." Wash tries to smile reassuringly up at Tucker, but it doesn't seem to work because Tucker's face crumples for a moment before blazing with determination. Wash’s breath catches in his throat at the sight.

 

"That's right, you are. Because I'm here, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." And Tucker leans down to press a burning kiss to his forehead. He sits back up, keeps one hand on the wound and gets out his energy sword, a dangerous look in his eyes as he keeps watch on their surroundings.

Wash has been in far too many near death experiences in the time he's been alive. It’s gotten to the point that he stopped really freaking out about them and he only feels resigned, like "oh, I guess this is what we're doing today, it's about time that happened I guess". It’s kind of hard to keep up the level of dramatics when it kind of feels like he’s been seeing his life flash before his eyes every other month, and he’s been working on his regrets ever since Sidewinder. But out of all them, this one is by far his favourite.

 

Because from that moment on, one of the first things Tucker does when they wake up, still curled around each other and barely even awake, is press a kiss to his forehead. Renewing his promise.


End file.
